Lightning Never strikes Twice
by Redfern19
Summary: "Do anyone else's balls tingle?" Community service was always going to be bad but no one could have predicted what it was actually going to bring.


**I think Misfits is is awesome and it would make a great crossover so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer - i own none of these.**

* * *

Chapter one

Eight people stood just outside the community center. Seven of them wore a matching orange jumpsuit. They stood against the railing facing away from the huge river that was behind them. Their eyes were locked onto the well built, dark skinned adult.

"This is it. A chance for you to prove to everyone that you are not scum and that you are valued members of the community. You can help people make a real difference in people's lives. It is a chance for you to turn your life around and get it back on track. A chance to prove everyone wrong" The Older Man preached to the teenagers.

"We what happens if they are right?" One of the teenagers asked. He had Curly black hair, brown eyes and quite sharp features. " I mean some of us are born to be criminals" He said his hand pointing slightly to boy on his left. Who was wearing a flat peak along with his jumpsuit.

"He is talking about you.. you know." A blonde by said why was sat on the railing. He had almost bright yellow hair, big cerulean colored eyes He had a six lines, three on each cheek that made it look like he had whiskers.

"You looking to get stabbed?" Flat peak lad said to the curly haired kid after he realized that the blonde kid was right.

"See what I mean?" Curly haired said. As he said that the older male went to speak but as interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"Hey..." A young female said she had curly brown hair, caramel skin she was to all men beautiful.

"Does not matter what was done in the past." The man carried on.

"Yeah doing my community service" she carried on

"Hey" The man said in a slightly warning tone.

"Yeah it's boring as fuck." she ignored him.

"Excuse me I am still talking"

"What i thought you had finished." Sh said back to him in a carefree tone.

" Well my lips are moving so i am obviously not." He explained annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Actually no you could have been eating, yawning." Curly haired kid said.

" You could have some kind of muscle twitch with your mouth like tourettes." Blonde kid added. " And do these jumpsuits feel natural to you as they do to me? I think its the color" He finished drawing weird looks from the others.

" Hang up the phone!" The Man shouted at her.

"Yeah that's my probation worker." Phone girl carried on.

"You alright there weird kid?" Curly haired lad shouted down to the awkward looking boy wh had brown hair and a rectangular shaped head.

"ehh don't be disgusting." she carried on talking on the phone. " Call you later." she said as she hung up the phone. The curly haired kid blew a kiss into flat peaks face as the blonde kid tried to take his fate from where he was sat.

"I will rip out you throat ans shit down your necks." Hat lad said to the two.

" I should not even be here man." A younger dark skinned male said as he looked at the others with annoyance.

" Hey guys come on we need to work together as a team." The probation worker called out trying to calm the group down as it slowly started to descend into chaos.

"Hey man can i move into another group this is not going to work?" The younger dark skinned male said as he looked away with annoyance at the group.

"Ermmm what makes you think you are better than us?" The last person said. A young female who had the look of chav written across her.

"What is that accent?" Curly haired and blond said at the same time and then looked at each other with awe.

"Is that for real?" the annoyed kid said as he looked at the chav with disbelief because of her accent.

"What ya tryna say sumit than yeah?" Chav said as she looked at the annoyed kid.

"That's just a noise are we meant to understand that?" Curly haired kid said.

"Do you understand that" Sh said as she looked away and gave the curly haired kid the finger.

"oooo I think she like you/me" Blonde and curly said at the same time as Curly tried to pull Hat lad into a one armed hug. Who was awarded with being immediately pushed away as they began to push each other as flat peak tried to get close enough to grab hold of Curly. The result was limbs being flung at each as they tried to fight as the probation worker pulled flat peak away as the others laughed.

However Flat peak got one last push on Curly who was flung back into Blonde who was not paying attention due to laughing at the scene. The result was Blond toppling backwards into the lack. Th other young offender rushed to barrier to see what became of the blonde who was now emerging from the water.

"I am okay!" H e shouted from the water. " Hey is that a tire? who would throw away a perfectly good tire" H questioned as the others just looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

Blonde had rejoined the rest of the young offender after getting changed into a new jumpsuit. He had also learnt the rest of the offenders names. Phone girl was Alisha, Chav was Kelly, Curly was Nathan, hat lad was Gary, annoyed kid was Curtis and he was not entirely sure on weird kid's name yet.

At the moment they were all painting benches well the others Blonde who's name was Naruto was currently drawing pictures on his bench with the paint.

"Ahh god I got paint on my cap!" Gary all but screamed as he stood up kicked his paint can into the river and stormed away as the others laughed at him

"Did he just really throw a hissy fit over a hat?"Naruto asked drawing more laughs from the group.

"I know you." Alisha said to Curtis.

"No you don't" He replied ignoring her slight flirting.

"Yes i do. Your that runner guy. You screwed up big time." She accused him.

" Yeah you noticed huh? Thanks for reminding me." Curtis said slightly annoyed at what she was saying. to which she only smiled at.

" So i am guessing shoplifting yeah?" Nathan asked Kelly.

"No shes more of an assault type of girl." Naruto said not even stopping from drawing the swirls on the bench.

"No she is defiantly stealing. How can you even suggest that. Go back and swim in the river cat face." Nathan said annoyed at Naruto for suggesting that he was wrong.

" I was not swimming i was pushed because you can't take a hit like a man." Naruto replied without missing a beat.

"Both of you don't act like you know me." Kelly said splitting the pair up before it could escalate.

"Well what is the situation this is a chance for us to network and gain tips from other young offenders." Nathan said to her trying to find out her story.

" I suppose i could use some tips. I just can not believe i got caught. I am so disappointed with myself." Naruto said his head hung in shame for what he considered a bad thing.

"A girl called me slag so i hit her and we got into a fight." Kelly said trying to get rid of the conversation.

"Was this on the Jeremy kyle show?" Nathan asked

"Nahh that's more Jerry springer shit." Naruto said which made Nathan turn to him and other him his fist which Naruto tapped with his own.

" No it was down Argos." Kelly said annoyed at the pair.

"What about you weird kid do not take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer." Nathan said adding a few snorts to make his point.

" I am not a panty sniffer." Weird kid said as his eyes narrowed at Nathan. "I am not a pervert." Once he said this Naruto and Nathan both stood up, put their paint brush over their crotch and started to growl and pretend to wank themselves off. The action made them both wide eyed and jump in the air and high five.

"I tried to set someone's house on fire." Simon blurted out shocking both Naruto and Nathan causing them to whimper slightly and back away.

"What about you two? What did you get done for?" Kelly asked.

"I was done for eating some pick a mix." Nathan said as if it was the most simplest of things.

" I was done because the police do not like the color orange." Naruto said in exactly the same tone.

" Bollocks" Kelly said to he two.

"What is going on with the weather" Nathan said as he looked up at the sky.

" What has happened here? you were painting benches for gods sake. How did you screw that up. You tell me because I have no idea?" As the probation worker finished is rant. A huge bang was heard and glass was flung everywhere.

The group turned to see a car crushed a huge boulder like thing on top of it.

"My car!" Tony exclaimed as he looked at the car which was now scrap before him.

"Awesome/Classic" Naruto and Nathan said at the same time. No one had time to react after that as water was splashed everywhere from when another boulder like thing crashed into the water. scaring the shit out of Naruto and Nathan who were closest and were now drenched.

"Aww man i only just got dry." Naruto moaned. Simon was filming the storm when another boulder his a dumpster right next to him. Kelly and Alisha were now screaming with panic.

"Okay come on everyone lets get inside.." Tony said as the whole group began to sprint towards the community centers doors. As they ran the Huge boulders were crashing down next to them parts of each one was flung in the air as the object connected to the floor.

"Come on hurry up!" Tony shouted trying to encourage them to go faster so they could get to safety. They hurdled up the steps to the doors of the center. However the doors were locked which caused Tony to curse loudly as he began to fumble for his keys. The chaos was doing everything it could to stop him from getting the doors opened.

" Come on get the doors open!" Nathan shouted

"Hurry up we are going to die out here!" Kelly screamed as the panic consumed her.

"Come on you idiot get the fucking doors open." Alisha shouted trying to be heard over the storm. Sh was desperate to get in as she panicked for her life.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Tony screamed back finally getting tired of the disrespect they were showing him and the way they were treating all he was doing was trying to help. However as he finished screaming they were all blown away as a lightning bolt struck down. As they were all thrown into the air their pain filled screams were drowned out by the noise the storm was making. A part of the bolt each passed through he seven as they were in the air. Their eyes rolled back as they landed on the floor.

"I feel really weird" Was Kelly's intelligent response as she sat up.

"That would be the lightning" Curtis explained.

"We should be dead." Simon said in dead seriousness disbelief over how he was still breathing.

"A little reassurance might be nice. You know 'your fine' or 'your looking good'" Nathan sarcastically replied to Simon. A mumble of Wanker was heard from Tony. " Did he just call me a wanker? Hey hello" Nathan said to the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Tony asked them ignoring Nathan.

"We could have died you dick." Alisha said to him.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked him grateful for the concern he showed them. Tony began to pull faces asif trying to get rid of some kind of itch. "Your acting like a freak."

"Maybe we should call it a day" Tony said stressed out over what had just happened.

" Do anyone else's balls tingle?" Naruto asked in complete seriousness as he cupped his genitalia.

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading guts what did you think was it any good? please review i am also putting a poll up for Naruto's pairing it is going to be a girl from the narutoverse so make sure you vote and suggest what there power could be. Naruto's power will be revealed next chapter so make sure you read it !**


End file.
